


A Dogs Tale

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Pet!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all it takes is the right person to make you feel truly at home and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dogs Tale

Kyuhyun doesn’t really remember his parents anymore. Or his siblings. What he does remember about them is losing their warmth, losing them as others came to take them away from him. But he clearly remembers the day that he lost his family. The sound of his mother growling at him, wanting him and his siblings to get away from her. 

She wasn’t ready to become a mother; she didn’t have maternal instinct to know what their cries meant. 

He remembers crying along with his sister, eyes barely open to the new world, searching for comfort as their mother howled for her owners to come. 

“I don’t want them!” she howled, and Kyuhyun was too young to understand what she meant. He was just hungry and cold, wanting his mother’s care. 

But now that he’s older, the words he didn’t understand that day, he understands them clearly now.

Kyuhyun remembers that day well because he and his siblings were taken from their mother, their cries going on deaf ears as their owners took them away. The scents of home vanished and the sounds got louder. Kyuhyun’s sister stuck close to him, whimpering at the unfamiliar territory they were in, and Kyuhyun pinned her close.

He was terrified too.

Kyuhyun fell asleep and woke up to silence and a new smell. His eyes were still sensitive as he tried to open them. Peeking them open, he saw no one that he recognised. He started to whimper, paws scrambling on the smooth floor as he called for his sister that had been beside him. 

“Why not him?” he heard from above him, and moved to the voice.

“He’s the runt,” he heard a male grumble, and Kyuhyun stilled. He recognised that word. He’d been called it at home. His mother would say it every time he came close for affection. 

“He’s the weakest of the litter,” the male continued, and Kyuhyun stopped whining. 

He also recognised the tone. His mother would have it every time she would push him away.

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and slumped back onto his stomach with his heart feeling heavy.

He heard the people move away from him and he was left alone in a pen that should include his siblings. 

Kyuhyun tucked himself into a ball to hide the sting of tears as he faintly heard the familiar cries of his siblings leaving this new place.

He had a family this morning, and now he has no one.

He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.

 

Time went by, and Kyuhyun learned that he was in a shelter for unwanted pets. Fitting, considering he was overlooked every time owners came in looking for a new addition to their family. 

He continued to grow, and as he did, so did the wall around his heart as he faced rejection on a daily basis. 

By the time he was 3 months old, Kyuhyun was starting to outgrow his pen. 

There was also another problem that aging wasn’t fixing.

Kyuhyun flinched at the sharp light as the vet checked his eyes. 

“His sight still seems weak,” the vet noted, and Kyuhyun blinked away the bright spots in his vision. 

Kyuhyun deflated at the male’s news. His vision wasn’t improving. Ever since he was a pup he’s had trouble with his eyes. It’s one of the reasons most of the looking owners bypass him. He was a Miniature King Charles Spaniel with vision problems. Not something most want to take on for a new pet. 

So Kyuhyun waited, watching the visitors to the shelter come and go. All briefly looking at his way, seeing the way his brown eyes were slightly pigmented with blue, and walking the other way.

But that changed one day. Sometime nearing his fourth month, Kyuhyun was snuffling around the shelter’s yard, sniffing the trail that a mouse had been at some point, when the beeping of the gate to the stone yard alerted him of visitors. 

Naturally, the sound sent a wave of excitement and hope through the other dogs that were outside with him, and as they all wagged their tails and obeyed their training of not running to visitors when they enter the yard, Kyuhyun continued on his own and concentrated not to bump into anything.

“They’ve brought their own!” he heard his neighbour whisper as Kyuhyun passed him. 

“Hmm?” Kyuhyun asked and gave up on the now boring trail.

His neighbour nudged him and Kyuhyun saw what the male meant. The visitor had brought their own pet with them. Kyuhyun swallowed at seeing the handsome dog standing beside its owner, its brown eyes casually looking around the yard while following its owner as the human came closer to them.

“Isn’t he a Shiba Inu?” Kyuhyun’s neighbour hissed curiously, and Kyuhyun shrugged as he lay down to rest his head on his paws.

“Who cares?” he mumbled and closed his eyes as the visitor came closer. He would go inside to get away from this, but the shelter was being thoroughly cleaned today, hence why they all were outside.

Kyuhyun listened to the chaos as the other dogs went to greet the visitor, and Kyuhyun peek his eye open curiously when silence hushed the sudden racket.

The human’s dog was glaring at the other dogs, a clear warning in the brown eyes.

Kyuhyun watched in amusement as the other dogs dropped lower under the domineering stare and behaved appropriately as the human stroked and spoke to them. The human male had a strange colour of hair, a grey/blue, and a sharp jaw line. 

Kyuhyun snorted at seeing their youngest in the shelter nibble on the male’s trainers, eyes softening at seeing the pup attempt to bark for attention. He was far too young to be here, but Kyuhyun had heard that he’d been found in a bad place. Kyuhyun hoped that maybe today the pup will find a nicer home.

“You’re not interested?” Someone asked and Kyuhyun nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised the male’s dog was sitting and watching him. 

Kyuhyun raised his head off his paws. “No one is ever interested in me,” he told the other dog. “I’ve learnt not to be as interested in those who come and go.”

The Shiba Inu titled its head. “Does it have to do with your eyes?” 

Kyuhyun stiffened at the curious question and dipped his eyes down so the other dog couldn’t see his cursed vision. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” The Shiba Inu rushed to apologise, and Kyuhyun glanced up to see his brown eye’s showing his sincerity.

Silence followed, and Kyuhyun wondered what to say or do. He wasn’t used to company. He’d taught himself to be distant, despite the need for company. He didn’t want to get close to those around him, only to have them gone the next day.

“How old are you?” The Shiba Inu asked him after five minutes of silence.

“I’ll be four months old in a few days,” he told the other dog, eyes drawn to the pup that was trying to get up the steps to the shelter.

“You’re a pup still,” he heard the other sigh, and Kyuhyun rose and hurried over to where the pup was steadily getting annoyed with itself.

Kyuhyun gently nudged the pup’s butt with his nose until the pup was able to climb the first step. 

“Thank you!” The pup yipped happily as he finally managed to get up the last step without Kyuhyun’s help, not turning around to see who had helped him as he raced off into the building. 

Kyuhyun shook his head as he heard their shelter owners playfully scold the pup for running inside, and turned to return back to his spot, only to freeze to see the human and the Shiba Inu staring at him.

The male smiled and waved his hand for Kyuhyun to come to them. Kyuhyun kept his gaze on the ground as he approached them, heart racing from the unfamiliarity of the situation.

“You’re a cute little spaniel.” The male cooed, and Kyuhyun briefly tensed as the human’s hand rose and touched his long ears.

The human’s touch was gentle, and Kyuhyun’s butt found the floor as bliss rushed though his veins as the human massaged just the tip of his floppy ears. 

The golden and white Shiba Inu in front of him snorted, and Kyuhyun’s eyes snapped open and pulled away from the human. The human frowned and to Kyuhyun’s surprise and horror, picked him up. Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do. He was stiff as a board on the male’s lap as the human’s hand stroked down his spine. 

“I wonder what your name is.” He heard the male mumble, and Kyuhyun began to feel anxious with what was happening. 

He whined to be put down, but the human soothed him and continued to stroke his smooth fur. The Shiba Inu came to stand in front of him, and Kyuhyun stared at him with anxious eyes.

“You like him?” the male asked his dog, and Kyuhyun’s eyes nearly bugled out of his head when the other dog came and pawed at his head gently, as if he were a mere pup.

“Hey!” Kyuhyun snapped at the action, and the other dog snorted while the human chuckled at his outraged yip. 

“Would you like to come inside now?” Kyuhyun looked up to see the older lady that runs the shelter smiling down at them, and Kyuhyun moved to hop off the human’s lap, only to have the male tighten his hold under his belly as he rose, keeping a firm hold on Kyuhyun’s surprised body.

Kyuhyun blinked at the female who wore a hopeful expression, and tried not to squirm as they walked inside with the male’s dog right by his side.

He could hear the murmurs of his name as the other dogs noticed, and Kyuhyun glanced up to see the human male smiling down at him as his free hand continued to stroke his spine.

For the first time in a long time, Kyuhyun began to allow himself to hope.

“What’s his name?” the human asked and the owner of the shelter led them inside her office.

“Kyuhyun, and he’s nearly four months old.” She told him as they sat down near her desk.

“Kyuhyun,” the male cooed, and Kyuhyun would be lying if he denied that he liked the human calling his name. “How come this cutie is still here?” the male enquired. 

Kyuhyun glanced down at the male’s dog to see that he was watching Kyuhyun with interest. 

“He was born with some sight problems,” the female shared, and Kyuhyun dropped his head so that it was resting just on the male’s inner arm that was still holding him.

“Is he blind?” the human asked softly, his hand continuing to stoke Kyuhyun’s spine soothingly while Kyuhyun waited for the female to share all.

“At the moment, no he isn’t,” she began, and Kyuhyun’s vision briefly turned foggy, and he blinked rapidly to clear it, a bitter taste flooding his mouth as his vision continued to be blurred. 

“But at some point he will be,” the male finished, and Kyuhyun stiffened at sad tone in the human’s voice. 

Kyuhyun’s hope drained at hearing it. Who would want a dog that would go blind and be useless? He was stupid to even hope to find a home with this human and his pet. Kyuhyun’s vision began to blur with the sting of tears and he kept them shut, pretending to drift off while his insides shredded themselves with misery.

Something wet bumped his nose, jolting him and causing his eyes to snap open. The dog nudged him again with its nose, and Kyuhyun didn’t know how to react when a small whine came from the dog.

“What’s wrong, Hae?” the male asked, reaching down to pet the other dog that was using his knees to balance itself while it continued to nudge Kyuhyun with its nose.

“I didn’t know those types of dogs were affectionate towards other animals,” the female commented, and Kyuhyun tensed up at learning that piece of information and shuffled a little to get away from the dog that was staring at him.

“Donghae is a softy,” the male reassured, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but think that the human was mainly trying to reassure him. 

“That’s reassuring to hear.” Kyuhyun didn’t feel reassured as the two humans carried on with their conversation, and Donghae attempted to bump his nose against Kyuhyun’s paw and being denied.

“Relax,” Donghae whined softly and Kyuhyun eyed the dog, ears hardly listening to the conversation going on above him.

“I want to be down,” he whispered softly, once again moving in the male’s hold.

Donghae’s paw rose again and Kyuhyun froze as it once again made contact with his head. 

“You’re coming home with us,” both Donghae and his owner told him, and the weight of Donghae’s paw on his head prevented Kyuhyun from jerking up to stare at the human in disbelief.

He struggled under Donghae’s paw, and Donghae’s paw fell, only for Kyuhyun’s nose to bump with the other dog’s nose.

“Hey!” Kyuhyun yipped loudly, heat burning his body as he jolted away from the affectionate dog, and glaring up at the human who was chuckling away.

“They’re adorable together,” the male cooed, and it finally hit Kyuhyun that this human was now his owner. 

He finally had someone, a family, and a new home.

For once, Kyuhyun didn’t mind his vision turning foggy. He buried his head in the human’s stomach and whined and wagged his tail with happiness and relief.

He was wanted.

 

Kyuhyun’s new home was an average sized apartment just a little outside of the busy centre of the city. Kyuhyun eyed the hall of the apartment from behind the human’s legs, nerves causing his legs to turn stiff and unmoving. It smelt nice, which was good. There was a faint scent of citrus in the air, and the other unknown and unfamiliar scents of his new family. 

“Welcome home, Kyuhyun!” The human, Eunhyuk, cheered happily and gestured for him to go ahead into the apartment to explore.

Kyuhyun didn’t budge.

Eunhyuk knelt down beside him and stroked his head reassuringly. “It’s okay,” he soothed Kyuhyun, “you’re part of our family now.”

Donghae’s head bumped against his butt, causing Kyuhyun to cry out in surprise and reluctance as the older, stronger dog pushed him down from the front door and into the living area.

“Do you want me to give you a tour, or explore by yourself?” Donghae asked as Eunhyuk carried in his new bed past them and disappeared from Kyuhyun’s sight.

Kyuhyun gazed around the living space, noting that it was spacious enough to allow them to roam around without fear of colliding into things. That caused Kyuhyun to relax a little, and he gave in to the urge to sniff and explore. 

As Kyuhyun went from room to room, he learnt that there was another human’s smell mingling with Eunhyuk’s, and Kyuhyun wondered if the male was married. During his sniffing and general exploring, Donghae wasn’t far behind him, keeping an eye on him.

“You don’t have to follow,” Kyuhyun grunted to himself as he left Eunhyuk’s bedroom after getting a cuddle from the loving human.

Donghae didn’t answer him, just continued to follow him as Kyuhyun nudged open a door to another room and stilled at seeing his new bed next to a big comfy bed that no doubt belonged to Donghae. The room was much smaller, probably meant for storage, but it had their beds in, and also stuffed toys and a suspicious looking area in the corner.

Kyuhyun eyed the blue and white mat, his suspicions growing certain as he sniffed the smell of newness from it.

“I’m house trained,” he stated to the older dog, paw scuffing the edge of the mat in offense.

“Good,” Donghae praised him, eyes crinkling. “One less worry for Hyukie while he’s out at work.”

“Work?” Kyuhyun repeated dumbly.

Donghae nodded and got into his bed. “He’ll walk us when he can, but when he can’t, you know where to go.”

Kyuhyun was slightly horrified with the idea of doing his business in front of Donghae now.

 

His first night in his new home wasn’t something Kyuhyun had expected to have trouble with. He just couldn’t settle. His new bed was nice, but it wasn’t the bed he’s used to sleeping on. He’s not used to the quiet; he’s used to hearing some of the other dogs rustle during the night. He just felt really tense lying in his bed, eyes refusing to shut or his mind to quieten.

Kyuhyun whimpered softly, nuzzling further into his bed, praying for the swell of loneliness to pass quickly. He was used to being alone, so he shouldn’t be feeling so vulnerably alone right now.

Something nudged his side, and Kyuhyun lifted his head to look, only to see Donghae lying on the floor beside his bed with his paws acting as a pillow while he gazed at Kyuhyun.

“Go to sleep, little one.” Donghae murmured soothingly and sleepily, and Kyuhyun didn’t know how to react when the older dog crept closer to him so that he was partially lying in Kyuhyun’s bed so that he could almost feel Donghae’s warmth.

Kyuhyun stared at the golden fur that was lit from the window and felt his muscles relax for the first time all night. Kyuhyun shifted so that he could see Donghae without straining his neck and watched as the older dog’s breathing slowed.

Kyuhyun’s eye lids started to drop and he soon followed.

 

Kyuhyun met the other human he smelt yesterday. 

Kyuhyun ran from said human.

Unfortunately, Kyuhyun didn’t get far.

“Hyuk, he is adorable!” the tall muscular male cooed as he held Kyuhyun against his chest, his hands gently stroking down Kyuhyun’s stiff spine.

“I knew you would like him,” Eunhyuk smiled from where he stood beside the kitchen, watching them.

“What’s his name?” the male demanded and Kyuhyun pulled his head away when he was held in front of the human’s face.

Eunhyuk said his name, and Kyuhyun heard a faint snort of laughter come from the hallway to the rooms. Kyuhyun glowered at Donghae, and yelped shock when the human placed a kiss on his nose.

“I’m Siwon, and you’re such a cutie that I may have to give you a big kiss!” Siwon cooed again, and Kyuhyun began to struggle at the words.

He didn’t mean to scratch Siwon’s cheek in the process, but while Siwon pouted and whined to Eunhyuk about Kyuhyun not liking him, Kyuhyun hid behind a laundry basket in the bathroom. 

Donghae found the whole thing hilarious, and Kyuhyun hated him for it.

 

Kyuhyun glared at the blue and white mat across from his bed.

Then he glared at the golden furred male that was lying near the toy basket and chewing on a dental bone.

Donghae caught his glare and Kyuhyun looked away quickly.

“We’re both boys,” Donghae stated.

“I know.”

Kyuhyun waited for the sound of chewing to resume, glancing to look at Donghae when he heard only silence.

“What?” Kyuhyun demanded when Donghae just stared at him.

“Just wondering how long you’ll wait.” The male told him, and resumed his chewing.

Kyuhyun glowered at the dog and closed his eyes in hopes of ignoring part of the problem. 

The need to pee, however, didn’t want to be ignored.

Kyuhyun opened his eyes to glare at the house mat again.

Why couldn’t it be placed elsewhere? Why here, in their room? Just, why? Were Kyuhyun’s miserable thoughts.

“You’re really stubborn, aren’t you?” He heard Donghae mutter.

“No.” Kyuhyun argued, gaze locked on the mats. “It just doesn’t make sense for us to pee in the same room when we barely know each other.”

“You’re just peeing.”

Kyuhyun shut his mouth and glowered at the dog.

Donghae rolled his eyes and rose. “Call when you’re done.”

Kyuhyun stared at the leaving dog in surprise. His surprise didn’t last long before his bladder gave him a painful reminder to pee.

Kyuhyun wondered why Donghae was being so kind to him. Especially with the reputation his kind has against other pets.

Kyuhyun wondered if this was all a plan that the older dog was doing. Get him comfortable with having a family, then turn mean and make Kyuhyun wish he was back at the shelter.

Kyuhyun hoped he was just being paranoid.

 

Kyuhyun was lying on Eunhyuk’s lap, content with dazing in and out of sleep while his owners, turns out that Siwon is Eunhyuk’s partner – much to Kyuhyun’s dismay, talked above him.

Kyuhyun was falling back asleep when his ears perked up at the topic Eunhyuk and Siwon were discussing.

“Do you think it’s wise for us to have them in the same space?” Siwon questioned softly, and Kyuhyun felt Eunhyuk’s body jerk at the question.

“Donghae’s alright with him,” Eunhyuk defended the older dog that was in the room he and Kyuhyun shared, sleeping.

“But Kyuhyun is a pup, and Donghae’s getting older.” Siwon explained. “He may not be so tolerant if Kyuhyun has his puppy moments.”

Kyuhyun restrained himself from growling at the comment of having ‘puppy moments’. 

“He’s been here a week, and I have yet to see Kyuhyun be as playful as a pup,” Eunhyuk snorted and lightly tapped the top of his head, in which Kyuhyun opened his eyes and gazed up at the human in distaste.

Can these humans not get it into his head that he’s four months old?

“Don’t give me that look, you know it’s true.” Eunhyuk laughed and stroked his long ears, and Kyuhyun immediately forgave him and went boneless on the male’s lap.

“But still,” Siwon continued, voice dipping. “You know Donghae will grow tired of having Kyuhyun around him, just like last time.”

“Last time was different.” Eunhyuk hissed, tone defensive. “Donghae didn’t like that it, and I should’ve said no. It was my fault, not Donghae’s for what happened.”

Kyuhyun couldn’t breathe as pure fear raced through his veins.

Unfortunately, they didn’t continue to conversation as Eunhyuk abruptly placed Kyuhyun on the floor and left the room, his face a mask of hurt and anger that had Siwon sighing softly.

Kyuhyun watched where his owner left and glanced at Siwon who was doing the same.

Just what had happened with Donghae and the other dog?

Kyuhyun whined and Siwon automatically reached for him and brought Kyuhyun close to his chest, hand stroking down his spine soothingly.

“Don’t worry, little guy,” Siwon cooed and for once Kyuhyun relaxed in the male’s hold. 

“Donghae is Hyukie’s first born,” the male joked. “So he’s very sensitive when it concerns him.”

Kyuhyun’s tummy twisted and knotted with anxiety. 

He needed to learn what happened, just so that he can be aware and make sure not to make the same mistake the other dog may have made.

Kyuhyun wondered if maybe his paranoia was needed after all.

 

It’s been a month since Kyuhyun heard that conversation. So far, Donghae has been nothing but nice to him, if not annoying.

This was one of them moments.

“Hyung, leave me alone.” Kyuhyun pleaded as he ignored the constant bump to his behind from Donghae’s muzzle.

“You need to exercise,” Donghae lectured with a bump with his nose for every word. 

Kyuhyun flicked his tail in Donghae’s face in reply.

“If you keep acting like a pup, I’ll treat you like one.” Donghae warned, and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and ignored the other dog, eyes slipping shut.

Kyuhyun didn’t know how to react when teeth grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled. His reaction was a mix of it being a startled yelp and howl that had him cringing immediately as Donghae continued to tug the scruff of his neck.

“Get up, and play.” Donghae ordered from around his mouthful of Kyuhyun’s flesh.

Donghae was saved from Kyuhyun’s revenge by the sound of their front door beeping.

Donghae let him go and went to investigate who the visitors were, and Kyuhyun glared at the older dog as he followed him, once he shook himself to get rid of the captured feeling.

“I’m going to eat all of his food,” Kyuhyun promised under his breath as he left their room, and promptly knocked into Donghae who was stood frozen in their hallway.

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun questioned, and shuffled past to see what had caused the older dog to become a statue.

Kyuhyun blinked at the same breed as Donghae that was watching them.

Kyuhyun’s demand to know who the dog was went on deaf ears as a chorus of, “is that him? Oh my god, he is so cute!” and Kyuhyun was too slow to run away from the male that rushed at him.

Kyuhyun growled warningly at the human who was radiating the same air as Siwon does when he wants to snuggle Kyuhyun, but the human ignored his warning and picked him up.

“He’s cute when he’s angry,” the male gushed, and Kyuhyun stiffened every muscle as the human took them away from Donghae and passed the unknown dog.

“He’s only nice to Hyuk and Donghae,” he heard Siwon complain, and Kyuhyun glowered at his owner while the human continued to coo over how soft his fur was.

Eunhyuk beamed as he passed them, and Kyuhyun struggled in the human’s arms to see what his owner was doing. 

Eunhyuk was kneeling beside Donghae, one hand stroking just behind his ears as he whispered to the dog. Kyuhyun’s heart clenched when Eunhyuk beckoned for the other dog to come over. Kyuhyun didn’t know why, but seeing the other dog sniff Donghae and seeing Donghae do it in return, Kyuhyun just didn’t like the feeling in the air. 

Eunhyuk look apprehensive as he watched the two dogs, and it was only then that Kyuhyun realised that Siwon and his capture were speaking.

“She’s showing signs of going into heat soon, so I thought it’ll be best to get her used to him beforehand.” The male told Siwon who hummed in agreement, and Kyuhyun blinked in confusion.

Heat? Kyuhyun eyed the female dog and felt his heart stop when Donghae sniffed around her....private area.

“Hyung!” Kyuhyun barked in mortification and everyone looked at Kyuhyun because of it.

“Don’t worry, little guy.” Siwon chuckled and stroked his head as Donghae went back into their room with Eunhyuk calling for him to come back. “He’s just doing what’s natural.”

What is natural to sniff a girl’s private area? Kyuhyun wondered and struggled in the male’s hold until he was finally placed on the ground and he ran to the female, surprising them all.

Kyuhyun’s nose picked up a very faint smell that wasn’t in his home beforehand, and he whined in confusion as Eunhyuk picked him up and away from the girl dog before he could question why she smelt strange.

“Donghae seems fine with her, Sungmin.” Eunhyuk told the male and Kyuhyun nipped at Eunhyuk’s fingers to get his attention.

“Seems Kyuhyun is interested too,” Sungmin chuckled.

Kyuhyun gave the human a flat look and nipped harder.

Eunhyuk tapped his nose pointedly for him to behave and Kyuhyun snorted at the reprimand. 

“He’s far too young for that,” Eunhyuk sighed, and Kyuhyun titled his head in confusion.

Just what on earth are they on about?

Later, after Sungmin and his dog left, Kyuhyun was nipping at Donghae’s ears because the older dog was currently ignoring him.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun whined, tugging on the male’s ear. “Why did you sniff her there?”

Donghae was passed the point of shaking his head to unlatch himself and sighed heavily. 

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” he muttered, head still on his paws as he ignored Kyuhyun’s nipping.

Kyuhyun growled at the answer and nipped a little too hard than his previous gentle nipping, because Donghae growled in warning, and that was enough for Kyuhyun to scram to his bed.

Kyuhyun spent the night trying to rack his brain for answers and only ended up giving himself a headache.

 

Two weeks later, Kyuhyun woke up to the sound of hushed voices and the sound of Donghae’s paws quickly leaving their room. Disoriented from the suddenness, Kyuhyun yawned and blinked to right the world properly before freezing at the sound of their front door beeping shut.

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun called as he fell out of his bed in a rush to see where everyone was.

Staring at the entrance of his home, Kyuhyun’s heart began to race with a feeling he hasn’t experienced since he was a tiny pup. Siwon’s and Eunhyuk’s shoes were gone; Donghae’s lead was too, only his hanging there by itself.

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun weakly called at the door, his hind legs beginning to shake as the silence of the apartment began to scare him.

He’s never been left alone in the apartment before. He’s always had Donghae with him when Eunhyuk and Siwon went to work. Kyuhyun went to the front door, sniffed the bottom of it, trying to catch their scents, and began to whine and paw at it.

When nothing came to the sound of his whines, Kyuhyun began to shake all over and pace back and forth, nose pressed to the ground to keep track of his family’s scent.

Kyuhyun doesn’t know how long, but his whines turned in to terrified cries that echoed throughout the apartment, and he walked aimlessly from room to room before coming back to the front door to see no one had returned. 

Kyuhyun’s body turned weak and he curled into a ball in the middle of the entrance, his cries getting sharper and louder the longer he was left alone to his thoughts of being abandoned again by the people whom he loves.

 

The sound of the front door beeping had Kyuhyun jerking to his feet, his cry cut off as his heart and tail raced with hope.

“Is that you crying?” Eunhyuk choice of words greeted him with worry, and Kyuhyun almost splattered on the wooden floor to get to his human fast enough.

“Siwon, he’s shaking!” Eunhyuk fretted and clutched Kyuhyun tighter to him as Kyuhyun breathed in the scent of his family. “I should have known not to leave him. He hasn’t been left alone before!”

Kyuhyun didn’t hear Siwon’s response, he just buried his face in Eunhyuk’s neck, his cries turning to soft whimpers as the male sat down on the sofa and stroked and soothed him with soft words.

He heard Donghae’s worried whine, and Kyuhyun began to thrash in Eunhyuk’s hold to be put down.

“Where did you go!?” Kyuhyun barked accusingly as he ran to the other dog that stood near Siwon. 

Donghae didn’t need to answer, because as soon as Kyuhyun got close enough to sniff him, the scent of the Sungmin’s dog flooded his nose.

Kyuhyun sneezed and pawed at his nose, blinking in confusion as Donghae walked away from him and to their room.

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun called, his whine going ignored.

“Donghae’s had a busy day, so be nice to him.” Siwon ordered as he stroked Kyuhyun’s head.

Kyuhyun’s tummy strangely fell at hearing that.

Lying in his bed later that night, Kyuhyun felt Donghae’s presence lie down next to him, just like he did on his first night here.

“Why were you crying?” Donghae asked softly.

Kyuhyun tensed at the question and looked away from him.

“I thought you left me,” he whispered.

“Why would you think that?” Donghae demanded, hurt lacing his words.

Kyuhyun turned to look at him again, his eyes sad. “Because that’s what my mother did to me.”

Donghae rose to his feet and surprised Kyuhyun by getting into his bed. Donghae nipped at his long ears gently, and bumped his nose against the side of his head.

“You’re not going to lose us, Kyuhyun.” Donghae promised and Kyuhyun’s chest went tight at his words.

“Promise?” Kyuhyun whispered, and Donghae bumped his nose against him once again.

“Promise.”

 

A month and a half later, Kyuhyun dived onto Donghae’s napping form in fury.

“You had sex with her?!” He hissed as the older dog dazedly blinked up at him.

“Huh?” 

Kyuhyun nipped Donghae’s ears and the older dog howled at the rough treatment and pawed for him to get away.

“Sungmin’s dog,” Kyuhyun breathed, eyes fixed on Donghae’s. “You had sex with her.”

Donghae stared at him with an expression that Kyuhyun labelled as ‘remind me why I still tolerate your cute butt?’ and put his head back down to continue napping. 

“Sungmin wanted her to have puppies, and I’m the same breed as her, so it made sense.” Donghae told him as he shut his eyes.

Kyuhyun’s hackles rose at the male’s answer. Luckily, no one saw it before he was able to control the urge to rip Donghae’s favourite toy to shreds, or to rip the human to shreds.

“Wait,” Donghae suddenly demanded, eyes popping open to stare at him. “Who told you?”

Kyuhyun snorted and walked away from the male, ignoring the demands for him to get back here.

No one didn’t tell him, not specifically anyway. He’s just came back from his walk with Siwon when he overheard Siwon on the phone to Sungmin. He had already seen two dogs get it on at the park a few weeks ago, much to Siwon’s horror, so when Kyuhyun heard Donghae’s name and the word puppies, Kyuhyun saw red.

Donghae was his. His hyung. His family. 

Kyuhyun doesn’t share.

 

Kyuhyun eventually found out the reason why Siwon had been worried about him and Donghae being together. 

It came in the form of a grey, smooth coated, four legged, sarcastic cat named Heechul.

Apparently, Eunhyuk had been asked to watch over Heechul for a few days, and Donghae was young and easily annoyed. Donghae didn’t appreciate Heechul’s claws when the cat continued to use him as a toy to play with, and eventually snapped at the cat, causing immediate evacuation.

“And you’re allowed back in here, because....?” Kyuhyun prompted, and Heechul continued to lick his paws.

“Because Donghae has grown up,” Heechul flexed his claws out, causing Kyuhyun to eye them. “And I like a spunky attitude like his.”

“More like Zhou Mi begged Eunhyuk to allow you back in his home,” Donghae snorted as he came to sit next to Kyuhyun. “You did wreck a top of his,” he reminded the cat.

Heechul rolled his eyes and licked his paw. “I did him a favour of getting rid of it.”

Kyuhyun didn’t know whether he liked this cat for sharing his view on some of his owner’s fashion taste, or to hate him for causing Donghae stress.

“By the way,” Heechul suddenly spoke, and Kyuhyun didn’t like the look the cat sent him. “Since when did you go for the pups?” he asked, his question directed for Donghae, but it caused Kyuhyun’s insides to burn.

“He isn’t a pup,” Donghae informed him. “He’s 8 months old.” 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but glow on the inside.

Heechul snorted. “He’s a pup.”

Kyuhyun decided he didn’t like the cat.

 

Kyuhyun felt his eye twitch at the sight before him.

He thought he had made it pretty clear now that he doesn’t share things. Not food, not toys, not Siwon’s slippers – his owner still refuses to deal with it, and definitely not Donghae.

“Isn’t she a cutie?” Eunhyuk cooed as he watched what Kyuhyun was seeing.

Donghae was actually glowing from happiness as he ever-so-gently pawed at the smaller version of himself, his nose casually nuzzling the puppy’s side.

Kyuhyun didn’t want to think it was cute....except, it was. 

 

A little.

 

 

He didn’t find it cute when he learned that Donghae’s daughter was going to live with them.

Kyuhyun sulked in the living room for about a week before the two month old came to live with them for a little while.

 

“She strangely idolises you,” Donghae noted as Kyuhyun ignored the paws that were trying to catch his tail, and him moving it every time because he was mean like that.

“She’s annoying, just like her father,” Kyuhyun grumbled under his breath and got a nip on his ear for the comment as Donghae passed him.

Once Donghae was out of sight, his brat of a daughter bit Kyuhyun’s tail.

“Yah!” Kyuhyun scolded the younger dog, and sighed when the she wagged her tail in happiness at finally gaining his attention.

“Play with me?” she pleaded, tone high and whiney.

Kyuhyun suggested hide and seek, him seeking and her hiding.

An hour later, Siwon’s loud coo erupted from his and Eunhyuk’s room.

“Hyuk, come see how Amber is sleeping under our bed!”

Donghae pinned Kyuhyun with an un-amused glare from where they were lying in the patch of sun in the living room.

“I couldn’t find her!” Kyuhyun huffed out defensively.

“You would have if you moved your lazy ass,” Donghae scolded him, and rose to go see where his daughter was.

Kyuhyun refused to feel guilty.

 

Amber left a few days after that, and Kyuhyun was sad to see her go, yet happy to know that he didn’t have to share Donghae anymore.

 

 

On his 1 year birthday, Kyuhyun’s forgotten curse returned.

He was struggling to see again.

He had kept it to himself, but over the past few months, his vision would turn foggy and he’d have to pause to prevent himself from colliding into anything. 

He got away with it, until now.

“Kyuhyun, talk to me.” Donghae whimpered and Kyuhyun could vaguely make out the sight of the other dog staring up at him with worry.

Eunhyuk’s hands shook as he pressed the towel against the wound on his hind leg. His voice shook too as he ordered for Donghae to be good while they were out. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and left the sight of Donghae looking lost and concerned behind as the pain finally got its wish and pulled him to sleep.

Eunhyuk jerked him sharply, waking him instantly.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep!” He hissed furiously, but Kyuhyun could hear the fear in his owner’s voice.

“Talk to him and keep him conscious,” Siwon shouted from away from them, no doubt hurrying to get the car ready to take him to vet.

Kyuhyun wished he hadn’t suggested the game of chase now with Donghae. He had been having so much fun, running from the older dog when his vision just got too blurry and foggy for him to see. He was so preoccupied by this, that he failed to see where he was going, and ran straight into the side of the new glass table in the living room. The sharp edge had caught his side and when Kyuhyun jerked away from the unexpected pain, the edge tore a deep cut into his hind leg.

He just hoped Donghae didn’t feel guilty. It wasn’t his fault. It was Kyuhyun’s useless vision.

 

The good news was that Kyuhyun’s leg was fixed and it would just be sore for a while, the bad news was that Kyuhyun’s vision showed signs of decline, which he already knew, but his owners and Donghae didn’t. 

They were told that there was no timeline of how the decline of his vision would go; it would just happen when it happened.

Siwon got rid of the glass table, and Eunhyuk went through their home to make sure that nothing could be a danger to Kyuhyun if he had a blind spell again. They made him feel safe and secure.

But Donghae chose to stick to his side.

Kyuhyun preferred that. He felt the safest with someone by his side, and he didn’t have to hide how much it was beginning to scare him to lose his vision.

Donghae was there to comfort him.

His family were there for him.

 

 

And when he did eventually go blind, they were still there for him.

His family.

 

 

Oh, and Amber.

Kyuhyun secretly loved Donghae’s brat and cherishes the images of her, along with the images of his owners, and his hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kyuhyun](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/xcavalier-king-charles-spanieljpgpagespeedic5EiGwyRHKX_zps2341083a.jpg) (just a little smaller) and [Donghae](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/donghaepetfic_zps9b7dbb8f.gif).


End file.
